


Keep Calm

by AnOverture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: Request for a fic where Reader is quite an anxious thing, and although she works as the Ravager’s tailor, she just can’t calm down around Yondu. Yondu notices she’s terrified of her, and is afraid that he’s scared her off with all of his advances.





	Keep Calm

You don’t know why you thought you could do this. You weren’t cut out for this type of thing. Why the hell did the Ravager’s even have a tailor anyway? You knew that the men took pride in their emblem and their uniform, but having one aboard the ship seemed excessive. Or, at least you did when you first started. Now, staring at the pile of clothes in front of you with tears, burns, and blood stains on them, you understood why the captain may have wanted someone on hand.

The men typically dropped their clothes off unceremoniously, often times telling you they needed them as soon as possible, as if they were the most important member of the crew. You always ignored them, just doing the work in the order you were given it, unless the captain gave it to you. You always did his first.

Yondu noticed and appreciated it. Sometimes dropping his clothes off and then waiting in your room while you sewed. On these occasions you found yourself unable to speak. Yondu made you anxious; he was too large, too loud, and too blunt for you to wrap your head around. On Xandar the people were usually only that rude behind your back. Yondu told others exactly what he felt when he felt it, and as a result he often barked and yelled his anger at his crew. Yondu had never yelled at you, but you were always waiting for him to. You could tell Yondu was getting frustrated with you because whenever he spoke, you replied in very short quiet sentences.

“Got ya a few more things I need ya to patch up for me, doll” Yondu said some day, dropping a shirt and a pair of pants on your already large pile of work, making you jump. “I sneak up on ya’?”

You looked up at Yondu to see his crooked smile and told him “Kinda. I’ll start those now.”

Yondu settled down at the chair next to your desk and started to fiddle with his nails. “Where ya learn to sew?”

“Mom.” You held up Yondu’s jacket and looked at the large tear running down the side.

Yondu chuckled and told you “Close call. Believe it or not, some people don’t take kindly to stealin’ their belongings.”

You smiled, and looked up. Yondu winked at you, making you look down again.

Yondu sighed and stood to leave. “We’s goin’ out drinkin’ tonight. Ya should come.”

“Oh, I think I’m gonna stay in.” You said, declining Yondu’s request immediately.

“Shame,” Yondu said shaking his head and smirking. “I got a feelin’ ya’d be fun ta drink with.”

You blushed and mumbled something before pretending to be very interested in Yondu’s ripped pair of pants.

“Maybe next time,” Yondu said, and left.

You placed your head in your hands and tried to calm your breathing for the next ten minutes.

The next day, when Yondu walked into your work room he, had Kraglin in tow and was yelling at him about a deal that had gone south.

“I told ya that idiot was not to be trusted!” Yondu yelled, making you flinch. You hated when people yelled near you. Probably not the best thing for a person working aboard a Ravager ship.

“I know, cap.” Kraglin started, trying to explain himself, “If I knew Quill was going to go on his own I wouldn’t have told him ‘bout anything.”

“I don’t wanna hear it anymore.” Yondu growled, the look in his eyes terrifying you. You were terrified of what the man was capable of. “I want ya ta fix it.”

Kraglin sighed and nodded. “Yes, cap.” He then left, leaving you alone with Yondu.

You looked up at Yondu, the large Centenarian man with blood red eyes and scars running all over his body and tried to steady your breathing. His voice was deep and gravely and he often times could be heard screaming at someone for any number of reasons. Every time Yondu screamed you shut your eyes and tried to focus on your breathing until he was done. It was one of the reasons your work was done so slow. 

You had gotten on Yondu’s ship to escape this. The constant yelling and fear of being hurt and controlled by someone was why you accepted Yondu’s offer to get on his ship and leave Xandar. You didn’t exactly understand why you were so anxious all of the time. It took you years to even discover that your level of anxiety was not what everyone else felt. After years of trying to find a way to calm your anxieties on Xandar, you thought maybe you just weren’t cut out for life there. So you left, without saying goodbye to anyone you knew in hopes that your life would be better. It was. You were traveling the galaxy, but Yondu’s yelling triggered your anxiety, causing you to feel small and out of place once again.

You stood by your desk, looking at the man and waiting for him to speak first. Yondu was clearly frustrated and ran his hand over his head, touching the short fin that was embedded in his skull.

“Ya finish with the new crews’ jackets yet?” He asked, still not turning to look at you.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.” You said quickly, staring at the floor and bracing yourself to be yelled at.

“‘S’alright. Didn’t expect ‘em done for at least another couple days Jus’ askin’.” Yondu said and then paused before saying “Ya quiet, girl.”

“Yeah.” you said, shrugging before you remembered yourself. “Sir. Yes. sir.”

Yondu chuckled quietly at your comment. Neither of you spoke for a moment and you quietly went sat back down and started to work again. You were hoping Yondu would see you were trying to work and let you do it in peace.

Yondu leaned onto your desk and looked you up and down, smiling slightly

“Sweetheart, ya gotta give me somethin’ ta work with here. Why don’t you ever look up?” Yondu asked quietly. Making your heart beat faster. You were terrified you were going to be yelled at for doing your best to not have just that happen.

You took a deep breath and looked up at the man. When you met his eyes you were surprised to see that even though they glowed bright red, there was no anger behind them. He had a small crooked grin on his face and even though he was still a very large man, he didn’t terrify you in that moment.

“I’m just…” your voice trailed off, trying to think of something to say. You were mad at yourself for being unable to just tell the captain you were nervous. You thought he seemed like the type of man who enjoyed making people nervous.

“Ya what?” Yondu said, raising his eyebrow.

“...nervous.” you said quietly, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear so you didn’t have to repeat yourself. You were trying not to cry.

Yondu’s face fell. He looked at you thoughtfully and then said firmly “Who’s scaring ya? Someone in the crew?”

“No,” you started, smiling in spite of your nerves. “It’s just, I’m anxious. You make me anxious, sir.”

“Me?” Yondu said, his face worried. “Someone tell ya somethin’?”

You looked down and closed your eyes tightly. You were trying not to shake, and failing. Yondu had a reputation that followed him around. Most Ravagers did, and Ravager captains especially were notorious for being tough. It would be dumb for you not to be slightly afraid of him, but having to hear and see just how fierce the man could be up close, even if his anger wasn’t directed at you, was enough to make you second-guess your decision to get on board with the Ravagers. 

“No, sir. Just, you’re...loud.” You said timidly.

Yondu let out a loud laugh, but when he say you flinch he stopped immediately.

“You’re serious.” he said quietly. Yondu stood up from where he was standing and walked around your desk to face you. 

You didn’t know what to say so you just nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Yondu said quietly, looking down at you with a solemn expression on his face. “I never meant to scare ya. When I met ya, ya seemed so afraid in that little shop an’ I needed a tailor, so I thought ya would want to come. I never meant to force ya, to make ya feel like ya were stuck here.”

“Why?” You asked, shaking you head. Yondu’s words making you feel momentarily brave.

“Why did I not want you to feel trapped?” Yondu asked, clearly confused.

“No,” you said, smiling. “Why do you have a tailor?”

Yondu laughed, quieter this time, and sat back down on the edge of your desk. “‘Cause if we didn’t, the boys and I would be down to our undies within a week.” He said, gesturing to the massive amount of work that had amassed for you just in the past couple of days.

“I guess,” you mumbled, biting the inside of your cheek. 

“Probably doesn’t help I’m here every day,” Yondu said.

“What?” You asked, looking up at the man again, every word you said to him making you feel more relaxed, like you were more able to speak.

“It’s not typical for a captain to spend this much time with a tailor,” Yondu said, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. “Also not typical for me to ask a girl for a drink an’ get turned down an’ still speak to her.”

You had no idea what he was talking about. Who had he asked out? When? Was he referring to you? He’s never asked you out, had he?

“Sir, what are you talking about?” You asked him after a moment’s pause.

“Yesterday, girlie. I asked ya if ya wanted to go get a drink with the crew.” He said, looking at you like you had missed the most obvious thing in the world.

“But, that was with the group…” you said, it dawning on you that maybe you had turned down the captain for a drink.

“Eh, I meant go get a drink with the boys, with me.” Yondu said, nodding his head. “Shoulda been more clear. I’ll try again. Ya wanna get a drink with me?”

“Sure.” You said, looking down and smiling, your face getting significantly warmer.

“Good,” Yondu said, standing up to leave. “When ya done for the day, come find me.”

“Okay. Thank you, sir.” You said, turning back to your work and starting again, this time happily.

“Ya don’t have to call me ‘sir’ if we dating, ya know,” Yondu said as he paused at the doorway.

“Oh, okay.” You said, shrugging. “I’ll stop.”

“‘Les ya want to.” He said, winking at you as he left your room.

You just shook your head and laughed, feeling relaxed for the first time in days.


End file.
